Maxion's Bodies
The various bodies Maxion has used during his time as a robotic life form. Mark 1 Appearance A basic body, it is little more than a large eye like orb, holding Maxion's essence and pistons and servo mechanics. His hands were clamps and his feet were wide for balance. Colors Weapons and Abilities * None History The body put together quickly when he discovered himself in his new energy state, it did not last long and had to be replaced routinely Mark 2 Appearance Similar to the Mark 1 but with a cyclopean head and smaller chest composed mainly of his charge chamber Colors Weapons and Abilities History As before it didn't last long, but lasted longer. It's head now sported a vocal processors, and a sensor array of the auditory and visual. It had several upgrades before being replaced entirely. Mark 3 Appearance Now sporting a clearly humanoid shape, with node all about, the head now has two eyes, but is faceless. The body's stature is now heroic and has basic armor plating. Colors Grey and Light grey. Weapons and Abilities Micron Boosters for added agility History An improvement over Mark 2, the nodes added allow for longer periods of use. Mark 4 Appearance The body is basically the same as before with a more humanoid head, a bucket shaped helmet, and a red stone above the brow. The face is more humanoid and articulate and the clamps have been replaced with hands Colors Same as before Weapons and Abilities Armed with a hand held mining tool History With increased operating time, the Mark 4 has an improve Charge Chamber, holding back more of Maxion's essence from interfering with the body's operating. There is more integrated circuitry allowing better reactions, mobility and internal diagnostics. The stone on the forehead is a microwave emitter, used to scan objects and communications. Mark 5 Appearance A square chest with a cubic arc in the middle, the helmet is less bucket like and the face, though hidden behind a face plate, has a nose and emotive eyebrows. The legs are slender and the joints now show metal fibers. Colors White and Grey, with red Weapons and Abilities * Plasma Axe: A beam saber like device that unfolds over a contracted hand. Its blade forms a semi circle, serving as an axe. * Plasma Cannon: His hand contracts and his forearm flips to reveal a gun barrel. * Durable: This body was designed to withstand a great deal of punishment due to redundant parts. History His Charge Chamber is now small enough to fit into his body's hand, leaving space for other places. It internal components are made of Promethium, resulting in Mechanical Cells, thus indefinite operating time. Backup systems, such as internal batteries, high pressure fuel storage, and backup Electronic Brains. As it is made of Mechanical Cells, his internal structure can now repair itself. Mark 8 Appearance Now sporting a curved body design, his shoulder pads are circles with pincer like formations on them. His arms are curved along with his feet. On his back are wings. He transforms into a fighter craft. Colors White and Gold Weapons and Abilities * Plasma Axe: A beam saber like device that unfolds over a contracted hand. Its blade forms a semi circle, serving as an axe. * Plasma Cannon: His hand contracts and his forearm flips to reveal a gun barrel. * Durable: This body was designed to withstand a great deal of punishment due to redundant parts. * Flight: Sports thrusters in legs and on back. * Transformation: Can transform into a fighter craft. History The first body able to successfully to transform Marks 6 and 7 were complete failures being makeshift transformations that were built in but compromised mobility and such. Mark 8 transforms by metamorphosis using Mechanical Cells. Mark: Vandoricon Body Appearance While bearing a cubic upper body, much of his person is still curved and organic. He resembles his prior form. Later he gains a heroic build. Colors Red, gold and white Weapons and Abilities * Energy Blade: Emerging from his arms as his hand disappears, are blades , which work together to make an energy blade if needed * Plasma Cannon: His hand disappears in and a barrel comes out. History A body that can finally contain his energy, it is completely or organic as a mechanical life form, instead of a robotic bodyCategory:SolZen321 Category:Super Robot Anatomy Category:Maxion Series